1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for controlling an image-forming apparatus and an information-processing apparatus that communicates with the image-forming apparatus.
2. Background
More and more image-forming apparatuses are connected to cloud computing services, including document services. There is a technique to display recommended documents stored in a local document service on the display of a PC. And there are document services which provide documents to users. But it is time consuming to get recommendation information in accordance with documents that users are printing or scanning, because sometimes the recommendation information cannot be created until after the completion of the printing or scanning process.